sotsiifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Riders
Similar in size and function to the old Destroyer-class ships, these Battle Riders are not outfitted with interstellar engines. This keeps their production costs lower, but requires specialized Cruiser-class ships to carry them into and out of battle. Requires: Combat drones allows: *Battle cruisers *Spinal mounts Notes This information valid for Version 25003.10 Battleriders are loaded onto carriers (Battle Rider Carriers, Carriers, Invasion LVs, Battle Rider Satellites and both Hiver and Human Leviathans) with the Battlerider Manager. In combat they are launched using their icons, much like Drones. Battlerider function is decided by Mission Section type and not by Engine Section. Unlike Drones BattleRiders do not inherit targeting data from their carrier nor do they re-deploy automatically after returning to the carrier for supplies. BattleRiders do NOT need to be prototyped. BattleRiders are grouped by wing/squad, each of which must be all of the same type. So you cannot mix, say, a Torpedo rider with two Escorts. Types of Battle riders BattleRiders will often take general direction commands but then will follow their own design behaviors. The observed rider behaviors are summarized below: 'Patrol' *Target Priority: Drone class PD targets and up. Preference is for smaller targets first. *Remains near carrier/defense target but will break off to engage enemy targets that match it's preference. *Attack behavior is strafing runs, mostly broadside as it flies by target. May linger a short time to do the broadside. Generally tries to remain close to target. 'Spinal' *Target Priority: CR class and up *Remains near carrier/defense target but will break off to engage enemy targets that match it's preference. *Attack behavior is to fly at target, align nose to target, remain within firing range for 1 or more shots, break off and come around for another attack. 'Interceptor' *Target Priority: Drone class PD targets and up. *Remains near carrier/defense target but will break off to engage enemy targets that match it's preference. *Two main attack behaviors. On occasion borrows Patrol behavior, generally flies at target and aligns the nose to target. After a certain range will break off/fly over the target and then turn and make another run. 'Torpedo' *Target Priority: CR class and up. *Remains near carrier/defense target but will break off to engage enemy targets that match it's preference. *Flies at target, aligns nose to target. Waits until approximately 3/4ths and 1/2 of range before firing. Varies based on the Torpedo weapon. Appears to prefer inside edge of optimal range. Once weapon is fired will fall back or turn around while waiting for weapon to recharge. *Note on direct fire torpedoes: Will lead targets with direct fire torpedoes and will even target specific sections/weapons however best results are observed targeting mission section which they do by default. As usual ship movement changes can cause target location to become invalid after weapon has fired. If torpedo is volley remains on target throughout volley. *Note on detonating torpedoes: Whether auto-fire manual weapons is enabled or not the Torpedo riders generally don't auto fire, thus generally they require micro management. They won't manually fire until they are within their preferred range and largely ignore fire locations set before they entered this range. They can be devastating once within that range however. If not given any manual fire orders they will linger relatively near the target and stand fairly still, making them easier targets. 'Escort' *Target Priority: Appears to prefer PD targets, larger over smaller. *Remains near carrier/defense target and will NOT break off to engage enemy targets. Not even if given a specific target manually. Circles around carrier when carrier is stationary, flies on either side and behind carrier when carrier moves (for 3 in a wing). *Circles around carrier/defense target firing on any valid target for it's weapons that come into range, prefers targeting PD class targets. Generally doesn't hit carrier on accident even if carrier has shields. 'Scout' *Target Priority: N/A *Behavior is to fly away from the carrier in 3 directions (for 3 in a wing). The riders fly one ahead and 2 to either side at 90 degrees. You can change this orientation by selecting the scouts and issuing a move order, they won't move much away from sensor range of the carrier however so it's mostly handy to set orientation if the default is undesirable. 'Commanding Battle Riders details: ' All riders may be instructed to patrol an area via right click with them selected. This will move their focus off of the carrier and onto empty space as indicated by the dotted circle, behavior will remain similar to stated above. Different riders have differing limits on how far away a patrol area may be away from a carrier. The most exceptional item is Torpedo riders which can have their patrol area quite distant from the carrier. An alt-right click has different meaning for riders, allowing them to be set to patrol around a friendly ship instead of force firing on it. Finally left clicking a target with riders selected will set their target to that specified rather than what they would otherwise pick for themselves. Setting a target with riders selected will trigger their behavior as if that target had come into range as a preferred target, which in some cases means no change. Category:Technology Category:Ships Category:Drones